Runs With Tauros
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Years ago, Ash found a dying Miltank with an egg. The Miltank gave its egg to Ash because she saw he was willing to do anything for a Pokemon, even a dying one. Follow Ash's adventures with a Tauros as his starter. No Ash/female companions, because I see NO romance at all, just friendship and family. Ash is smart. Has minor reference to locations in games and movies.
1. Cutscene 1

Ash Ketchum was walking around Pallet Town, it was a small town filled with friendly people and Pokemon. He was getting some things for the house, and some things for his journey, so he got up early and went to the store.

He had bought milk, eggs, vegetable and flower seeds-his mom liked to garden and Ash though maybe she'd like to plant her own vegetables. He bought some tooth paste, floss and some miscellaneous things for his pokemon journey in two days.

He was excited, he had never been far from home before, but he swore to his mother he would call her every chance he got.

How was he paying for all of these items? He'd been working as an aide at the lab of the local professor and had been getting paid for his work around the facility for two years now. His name was Samuel Oak.

Anyway, Ash had been working there from the time he was seven.

* * *

He'd begged, pled, and made a scene all because he was concerned about a Pokemon egg that had a crack in it.

The egg in question was a light brown egg with what seemed to be markings in a darker brown to look like a mane of some sort.

The crack ran from the center of the egg up until it reached the top. The crack looked new, but Ash had brought it over just to be safe.

When the Professor asked Ash where he got the egg, the boy said he had been near the edge of town and heard a soft cry.

He had followed the cry until he came to a Miltank, it was so weak that it hardly breathing. He saw the poor creature had been hurt, there were cut marks all over it. The marks were bleeding, a lot. Ash tried to stop the bleed by taking off his tank top and putting it one the Pokemon, but all it did was cover the yellow top with blood.

The Miltank was curled around something, and Ash saw it was an egg. He looked into the Miltank's eyes as it weakly said its name and un-curled itself from the egg. It slowly pushed it towards Ash, softly saying its name before giving Ash a bell of some sort and then it closed its eyes. Never to open them again.

After Ash had cried over the Miltank, saying that no matter what he would take care of its baby, he vowed to find whoever did this. And when he did, he would make them pay.

He had ordered that the deceased mother be buried in Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, saying he wouldn't get a nights rest until she was properly buried.

* * *

Ash had finished his purchases and walked home. He was about to go up the first step of the front porch, but he was attacked by a-really large for its breed-Tauros.

"Tauro!" He said, getting up before he began petting the gargantuan bull.

Tauro was a big Tauros, nearly twice as big as any other Tauros anyone had ever seen. He had a thicker mane as a result, bigger horns, stronger legs, and longer tails. He may be a big bull, but he's as loyal as a Growlithe.

This Tauros was the egg that Ash had been given by its mother on the day of her death. Ash had gotten permission from his mother, who thought it wasn't going to be too big of a deal, and Prof. Oak, who said that Ash was the logical choice to care for the Pokemon that hatched from the egg since he found it.

At first, Tauro was a runt. He was a small, Ash could carry him around like he was one of his pokedolls- yes, he still collects those (their in a chest in his room). Ash even slept with Tauro, not caring that he woke up to getting kicked in the face or stomach from the bull because of his nightmares. He would comfort the baby bull until he fell right back to sleep.

But now, thanks to his large size, Tauro slept outside. Ash had built a house for big enough for Tauro, and for himself because he still liked to sleep with the overgrown plush doll that snores, when he was nine. Ash told his mother she could turn it into either a green or a shed it their absence.

The ten year old had turned the bell into a necklace for Tauro, which the bull wore with pride ever since Ash told him what had become of its mother, and gotten a matching one for himself. No one dared mock him for it, because they had all seen the huge Tauros that wore the matching necklace, and knew if they did then there would be trouble.

"Ash Ketchum! Where were you?!" Delia said, opening the front door, not looking happy. "I was so worried! I looked for you in your room, in Tauro's house, even in the Professor's lab!"

"I left a note. Maybe Mr. Mime must have thrown it away because he thought it was trash." Ash said, shifting the bags in his hands, "He's done it before."

Yes, Mr. Mime had done that before.

Delia nodded, with a sigh, forgiving her son, and ushering him inside. She took some of the bags from him and looked inside.

"You went to the store?"

Ash nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting you to go buy me things for the rest of my life."

Delia nodded and began helping Ash put everything away. The things that were still left in a bag were going to be put in Ash's backpack.

So far, Ash had a backpack with clothes and other things to care for himself, Tauro, and other Pokemon- brushes, berries, various types of pokechow, Pokeballs Pokemon and human medicine, and a duffel bag filled books on Pokemon breeding tips, vitamin information, what certain pokemon like to eat, the best moves to teach a particular Pokemon, possible breeding combinations, and how to care for any species of Pokemon from its infant stages well into adulthood. Tauro said it would carry the duffel bag, and the backpack, if Ash said it was okay.

Duffel bag, yes. Backpack, no. Ash said it was only fair that he carried his share, and Tauro would have to agree.

The videophone rang, ad Delia answered it.

"Hi Sam, what's wrong?" Delia asked, as Ash walked in behind her after giving Tauro an apple.

Sam looked pale. "I need Ash and Tauro here quickly."

"What do you need Professor?" Ash asked

"One of the herds got loose!"

Ash looked concerned, but he was actually quite panicked at this news." "Which one?"

"The Tauros herd. It's tearing up the habitats and scaring the Pokemon!" Oak practically yelled

"On our way!" Ash said, grabbing some rope that was next to the door, before rushing outside. He jumped off the railing on the front porch onto Tauro's back. "To the lab Tauro! The Tauros herd is lose again!"

Tauro took off at a breakneck pace, his footsteps were as light as a feather but everyone moved out of the way. The two arrived at the lab.

And just in time too, the herd was charging their way. Ash and Tauro weren't panicked, they'd dealt with this many times before.

"Tauro, spin and use tail whip." Ash said calmly as he jumped off of Tauro and into a tree.

Tauro's tails glowed white as he spun around, smacking every single Tauros that got near him. He knocked down about twenty of them before the others got the message: thou shalt not leave thy lab without thy trainer or professor.

The gargantuan bull bellowed, and the others ran back to their territory. Ash had tied a rope around each of the Taros' necks with the help of the aids in the lab and lead them back to their territory in a cattle-drive manner from atop Tauro's back.

When the Tauros were back in their habitat, with Tauro making sure they stood where they were, Ash fixed the fence and ordered Tauro to get out of the enclosure. The aids thought Tauro was going to run through the fence, but the bull leapt over it.

Ash, after fixing all of the broken habitats with Tauro, looked at the aids shocked faces with an innocent look on his face. "I taught him how to jump the fence, I thought would be a useful skill."

Oak ran out of the lab, a smile on his face. "Ash, your Tauros wrangling skills are top notch!"

Ash nodded "thanks, I've had a lot of practice. Oh, and the Tauros leader had a bad tooth ache, but I fixed it."

"Was the toothache why it was stampeding?" Oak asked

Ash nodded "yeah. Tauros have very sensitive teeth, everything from oats, to grass, to Pokechow can hurt them if you don't watch how much they eat or brush their teeth afterwards."

One of the new aids, a man with blue hair, stepped forwards. "It was my fault. I forgot to clean its teeth after it ate its dinner last night."

Ash nodded "just remember, brush a Tauros' teeth after every meal and floss them as well. Then it's likely there won't be another stampede."

The aide looked surprised "how do you know all of this?"

Ash looked to his left, Tauro was rolling around on the grass, his bell ringing all the while. Ash rang his as well, and Tauro got up and walked beside Ash before plopping down beside him. He bellowed, which sounded whinny, and Ash started to massage his horns.

"He's how I learned. All of the aids, and professor, know that I've had Tauro from the time he was a egg."

The new aide looked stunned. He said the first thing on his mind. "But, but- He's massive!"

Ash nodded "his father must have been as well, or maybe it's a defect. I don't know."

"How did you get it into your possession?"

"I got _him_ the day his mother, a Miltank, passed away. She was curled around him, protecting him, despite all of her injuries." Ash felt Tauro's head on his chest as he told the tale, the boy stopped briefly and stroked the Pokemon from behind its ear down to the tip of its chin. This exchange went on for a few moments before Ash continued "I tried to stop the bleeding using my shirt, but it was no use. So, using the last of her strength she gave me her egg, the egg that was Tauro at the time, and a bell. The bell she gave me is the one around Tauro's neck. The bell I wear is to remind me of what happened that day and the promise I made to take care of Tauro and the vow I gave to find whoever did that unspeakable horror and to make them pay."

Ash finished and hugged Tauro's neck, because the bull had started to cry. No one, not even Professor Oak, had seen a Tauros cry. Ash was the only one unfazed by it, as he had seen his friend cry many times before.

"I made that vow to your mother, to you, that I will take care of you. I've kept it and will continue to keep it, long after you have a herd all your own, I'll be there to protect them and you. You have my word." A few tears fell from the eyes of Ash and the other humans.

After a while, someone was at the gate. "Hey! Gramps!" It was Gary. The only person in Pallet Town to undermine the bond between Ash and Tauro. In two days, that would prove to be his downfall.


	2. Cutscene 2

Ash wiped his tears, and Tauro's as well, before turning to face his rival, Gary Oak. Pallet Town's resident snob.

He thinks that because his grandfather is the professor, he can say and do what he wants. Ash made a comment to Tauro that Gary was such a snob that not even a Victreebell would bite him, Tauro snorted in agreement.

The red head walked through the gate and saw Ash and Tauro and asked, in a pompous tone, "What's the matter Ashy-boy? Your overgrown plow-puller got a hangnail?"

Tauro gave a snort, Ash takes great care of him! Better than the red heads grandfather, who may be a genius a Pokemon, but fails to give Tauro any good scratches on his stomach, or who tangles up his mane when he brushes it.

Anyway, all Tauro wanted to do was stomp Gary so far into the ground, it'd take a trope of Diglett a lifetime to find him.

The only thing stopping him from doing so was hearing Ash's bell ring. It rang twice, and Tauro lay down before him, miffed as to why.

"No Gary, Tauro doesn't have a hangnail. The same can't be said for you though, with your nails always catching on things."

Gary's face became red with embarrassment and rage. "That's a lie!"

Ash smirked. "Oh please, your nails get caught on everything. Pokeballs, books, clothes, various other objects-"

"SHUT UP!" Gary shrieked.

Ash was having fun, but was now growing bored. It was so easy to make Gary angry, Ash wouldn't be surprised if Gary's uptight attitude and raw emotions would land him in a huge heap of trouble one of these days.

He got onto Tauro's back, clicking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, before the bull stood up.

"Home Tauro," Ash said "we need to make sure we didn't forget anything."

The bull walked past Gary, flicking his tails in the boy's direction as he walked away, before walking out of the gate and down the hill before turning a right and breaking into a run towards home.

Gary scowled. One day, he'd show that runt Ketchum that HE'S the best and that low life pest belongs with the rest. Beneath him.

* * *

The rest of the day was completely uneventful, until Ash was getting ready for bed. He heard noises and looked out his window to see what looked like a Pokemon battle going on in the forest.

Ash wanted to see it. He knew he couldn't partake in any battles yet, because Tauro wasn't too strong- dispute his size- and he didn't want him to get hurt without a reason.

Ash looked out his bedroom window to see Tauro staring at it through the fence. He wanted to see it too. Ash grabbed a flashlight and his backpack, couldn't be too careful, before he opened the window and leapt out, landing on Tauro's house, alerting the bull. Tauro walked over to his house and stopped next to it.

Ash leapt off of the roof, landing on Tauro's back, a smirk on his face as he gripped Tauro's mane.

"Tauro, run for five seconds and then jump." Ash said, having counted the seconds it took from Tauro's house to the back of the fence.

Tauro did so, and then stood still, waiting for a command to advance. "To the forest at the towns edge."

Tauro closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pawed at the ground before taking into a run.

Thanks to the street lamps, Tauro was able to navigate through town to the forest. The bull moved slower, guided by the flashlight, before stopping.

Ash and Tauro looked up to see a Charizard, which looked wounded because it had purple markings on its body, fighting a huge flock of Spearow on its own. It wasn't flying because it was surrounded and it's left wing looked broken. It was a sitting Psyduck, and it was loosing.

Ash gritted his teeth. This wasn't fair! He had to think fast. He jumped off of Tauro.

"Tauro, thunderbolt attack on those Spearow!" Tauro's horns flashed yellow before he let loose a bolt of thunder at the Spearow.

Many of them were hit, but only half of those fell. Those that were still conscious attacked Tauro, hard.

"Tauro!" Ash panicked, before inspiration hit him. "Spin and use tail whip before using thunder!"

Tauro spin around, his three tails that were glowing white were smacking the Spearow away, before stopping and using a thunder attack. The Spearow were not letting up. That is until a flamethrower attack sent all, but one of them, scattering. Ash took off his backpack, retrieved a pokeball, and tossed it at the downed one, which was caught instantly, and the pokeball was put in his bag, before turning his attention to the Charizard.

"Hey there buddy." Ash said, showing his now empty hands, as he approached. The fire lizard didn't like the looks of this, so he growled warning Ash to back off. Tauro, who didn't like the idea of his friend being threatened, gave a low grumble.

"It's okay, calm down," Ash said, more to Tauro than to the huge lizard that had the purple marks on its body, "no one is hurting anyone." Ash put his hand up towards Charizard, just for it to sniff.

The lizard looked unsure. She took a quick sniff of the boy's hand, the air around the boy was good. And the boy didn't seem to have a violent bone in him, but Charizard could see it, the will of a fighter under those gold eyes.

The lizard flexed it wings, moving its injured one and whining in pain.

Ash got into Pokemon care mode "Tauro, my backpack. I have some potions and bandages in there. She needs her wing patched up."

The bull willingly complied with the boy. After some thought, Charizard let the boy treat her wing. She just couldn't believe it. She been taught that humans were ignorant fools that cared nothing for others, be it human or Pokemon, but here was a boy that was giving her medical attention. Maybe she had been taught wrong.

Maybe this boy could teach her the right way to live, to be real. She had been so lost in her musings, she hadn't noticed the boy had finished with bandaging her wing, until he put away the medical equipment and turned around to walk back home.

Charizard reached a claw out and touched the boy's shoulder gently. The boy turned around an saw she was looking right at him.

"What's the matter? Are you hungry? I have some pokechow in my bag. I can give you some, don't worry, I can always get more- oof!"

Ash was cut off when he felt Charizard pull him into a hug, and he hugged back. It was Charizard's way of thanking him.

He smiled and said "your welcome."

He let go, only to hear the pocket in his bag the held his pokeballs tear. An empty one fell out, and Charizard knew what she had to do. She tapped the pokeball with her foot, and got sucked in. The ball wiggled three times before finally stopping with a 'Ding!'

Ash looked at Tauro,who looked just as surprised as him. Charizard wanted to be his Pokemon! To be their friend!

"Hey Tauro, we just got two new friends!" Ash said, excited.

Tauro nodded, prancing around before letting Ash climb onto his back and lead the way home with his flashlight. Sometime during the walk, the Spearow she caught came out of its pokeball and fell onto Ash's lap. It didn't have the energy to fly.

Ash held the bird and said, as he stroked her feathers, "it'll be okay girl, we'll be home soon and then I'll patch you up so you'll be as good as new."

They made it home. Ash stayed in Tauro's house, not having the energy to climb up the drainpipe and leap into his bedroom window.

He patched up the Spearow, just like he said he would, and held her on his lap. "So, your a girl, you like getting pet from your beak to the center of your forehead, and you like to snuggle."

Spearow cawed softly, saying yes.

"Would you like a name?" Ash asked her, "You don't have to get one, but it would be your own identity."

The Spearow nodded. She was curious to see what this boy would come up with.

"How about Scout?" Ash wondered, now lost in his imaginings, as he thought out what he was going to say. "Because, considering the fact that you can fly, you could be a scouter for us to rely on if we need your help."

'Scout' cawed in approval, before flying onto one of the shelves in the house that held a spare blanket, putting her head under her wing, and falling asleep.

The house was big, but Ash needed to speak to Charizard now. So, he took her Pokeball and walked outside the house before letting her out.

She looked around, rather curious as to where she was, before setting her sights on Ash.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry I woke you up, but I have to ask you something." The Charizard looked at him, her eyes alive with curiosity. "Would you like to have a name? Something that would be all your own?"

Charizard nodded, fully agreeing with this. It would help her to forget parts of her past. Ash looked at her, as if trying to find the right name.

"How about Violet, because of your birthmarks. I know those aren't scars, so I call them birthmarks. Is that all right?"

'Violet' nodded, before yawning. Ash smiled.

"Okay," Ash said softly "you have to return to your pokeball. I have to take you, Scout and Tauro to see the Professor. He'll love my reasons behind catching the two of you. My mom will too, that'll be fun to explain tomorrow." Ash said before returning Violet and walking back into Tauro's house.

The ten year old lay down beside his friend, snuggling into warm fur, before falling asleep. Slightly worried for what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Cutscene 3

_**AN: I got one review saying that the clone Charizard's marking are dark red, I have decided to make Violet's purple because of reasons that will be explained later on, and because it various. In a Pokemon book the clone Charizard's markings are purple. But, like I said, the difference in markings will be explained later.**_ _**As for the episode where Ash got Charmander, because he now has Violet, Ash will not be getting Charmander. He will be getting a different Pokemon.**_ _**Some of you are wondering about Pikachu, he'll show up. Just be patient.**_

* * *

Ash woke up to the sound of wings flapping. He opened his eyes to Scout flapping her wings.

"Morning girl." Ash yawned, moving to sit up. His movements woke Tauro, who snorted before sitting up. "Mornin' to you too, bed mane."

It was true, Tauro's mane was in disarray. Tauro snorted and bellowed at Ash, pointing at him with a hoof.

Ash rolled his eyes, as he got up, giving a snort of his own. "Right." The boy then walked out of the house, Tauro following him with Scout perched on his head.  
Ash let Violet out in Tauro's house, promising to come back out with food, she just had to stay in the house so she wouldn't scare anyone, Violet nodded, trusting the boy.

Ash walked up the steps, pulling a house key out from under the doormat. He unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. It was there that he saw his mother's unhappy face.

"Morning mom." Ash said nervously, knowing he was doomed.

"You could have told me you were sleeping in Tauro's house." She replied.

Ash put a hand behind his head and looked at the ground. That wasn't the whole truth, and he dare not lie to her, plus he was cracking under her gaze. He took a deep breath and said "the only reason I slept in Tauro's house was because I saw a Pokemon battle going on in the woods. I took Tauro, and my backpack incase things got ugly, out to the woods to see it and I came across a wild Charizard that was being attacked by a flock of Spearow.

"Tauro and I helped her get the Spearow away. All of the flock, except for one, flew off. I caught the one that didn't fly off and treated her. Her name is Scout and she's on Tauro's head, just look outside the window."

Delia smiled knowingly. "I knew you caught the Spearow, I saw her fly out of Tauro's house this morning."

Ash sighed in relief. "Am I in trouble?"

Delia nodded. "For sneaking out, yes. For that you have to clean the gutters before you leave for the professors." Delia smirked as she heard her son groan. Something crossed her mind. "What happened to the Charizard?"

"You mean Violet, I caught her too. She's in Tauro's house, waiting for her pokechow, all of them are pretty hungry." Ash replied.

Delia nodded, coming out of her shock. "Let me help you dear, this way you can get something to eat before you start your chore and go to the professor."

Ash nodded, already getting out three cans of the pokechow (one for normal types and two bland ones, he'd figure out what Scout and Violet liked later) he made himself. His mother got the bowls out. Ash poured the chow into bowls, stealing a few pellets for himself, and carried them outside. Two, the ones for Tauro and Scout, in his hands an one, for Violet, on top of his head. Mr. Mime, who had been cleaning upstairs, called a hello as he passed Ash.

"Hey Mr. Mime, can you open the door for me, please?" Ash asked

Mr. Mime opened the door using his psychic powers.

"Thanks." Ash said, putting the food down on the porch railing for Scout and Tauro, turning to face the mime.

Mr. Mime nodded, showing he understood, as Ash took the last bowl of food to Violet. He saw her looking at the doorway, watching to see if he would really come back.

Ash held a pellet of food out for her to sniff. She did, and then licked her lips before devouring the bowls contents in rapid succession. She finished, licking the outer part of her lips, and burping softly, blushing as she covered her mouth. Ash was surprised that she didn't choke on the food, given the speed that she inhaled it with. He preoccupied himself with re-bandaging her wing, which was mostly healed thanks the the potions, which he sprayed more on just to be safe.

Anger boiled up inside of him as he looked at her stomach and saw her ribs. Who could leave a Pokemon to starve? A cruel person, that's who.

Ash looked up as he felt the bowl being pushed back to his foot. He saw Violet's pleading face, and just couldn't say no. But, he had to, for right now. He had a chore to do.

"I'll feed you the biggest lunch ever later, but right now, I have a chore to do."

Violet blinked. Did he think she was still hungry? Well, she was. But she was also thirsty. She pointed with her claw to the hose, that water was leaking out of, her tongue unintentionally lolled out of her mouth.

Ash felt like such an idiot. He knew she was hungry, but he forgot to see if she was thirsty. He looked at the bowl, not a crumb of Pokemon food was left, so he figured he'd fill it with water.

He took the bowl to the hose and turned it on before filling up the bowl to just below the rim with cold water. He drank from the garden hose to prove it wasn't poisonous.

He saw Tauro walking towards them, his bowl in his mouth. Scout was flying towards them, hers in her talons.

He filled their bowls with water the same was he filled up Violet's, which was now empty so he refilled that too. He turned the hose off when he was done and walked back into the house.

He ate his breakfast, thinking about Violet's condition and how he could help her. He only finished half of it before getting up, saying he was full and could finish the rest later.

Ash quickly got the ladder set up before he began to clean the gutter. He got the chore done in about an hour and a half, he could tell that's how much time past because the Pidgey's stopped crowing five minutes ago.

He slid down the ladder, until he slipped. He fell, fully capable of righting himself before he hit the ground, when he landed in someone's arms. He looked up to see Violet had caught him, smiling so her sharp teeth showed.

He smiled up at her, before motioning to be put down. Violet put him down and watched as he collapsed the ladder and carried it, with Tauro's help, to the shed in the backyard. Scout was watching from up in a tree, interested.

Ash, when he and Tauro had put the ladder away, turned to Scout and Violet.

"I have to take the three of you to go see the professor, as a precaution to make sure none of you are sick and to register you as my Pokemon in a pokedex he is saving for me."

Scout and Violet nodded, the latter was nervous abut meeting a new person. But, she did trust Ash's judgement, so it was okay.

Ash returned them to their Pokeballs and told his mom he was heading out. He and Tauro then walked to Prof. Oak's lab. After letting Tauro into the corral with the other Taruos, Ash walked into the lab to speak with the professor. Scout was now perched on his shoulder, cause she felt like it.

He knocked on the door, when was quickly answered by a lab aide. The aide, the blue haired one from yesterday, then escorted him to the professors office.

Ash, knocking on the door with his left hand, politely called out "Professor, I have to speak to you."

There was the sound of papers shuffling, feet scrambling towards the door, and, finally, the door opened. The professor didn't look angry, bit instead looked happy to see Ash.

"Hello Ash, what can I do for you?"

Ash looked down both sides of the hallway before motioning for the professor to let him into the large office. Ash then closed the door.

"I have to show you something, but first I think it would be best if we cleared some of the stuff out of the way." Ash moved the chairs and coffee table off to the sides and then carefully moved the heavy desk, he could move it easily but he didn't want to break it.

He then took a tape-measure from his pocket and measured the area of the floor now that the stuff had been moved. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to the elderly man in a lab coat and saw his confusion.

"I have to show we to you so you aren't freaking out when her data is put in my pokedex." Ash replied "also, I'd like you to give a check up to her, Tauro and Scout."

He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it before tossing it up. The ball, when it was a foot from the ceiling, opened in a flash of light. A stream of white shot out of it and onto the ground. It solidified, as the white was dying down, to reveal Violet, the purple marked Charizard.

Scout flew up to her and greeted her. Violet returned the greeting, before turning to face the Prof. She eyed him, weary of his presence the instant she caught sight of him.

Ash walked up to her and grabbed her claw in reassurance about her first meeting with the man.

"It's okay girl, Prof. Oak just wants to help. He wouldn't hurt a Caterpie."

Oak, on the other hand, was speechless. Ash had brought in a Spearow, who flew from his shoulder to his head and perched on it like it belonged there and was as harmless as a Pidgey! And, the coup de gra, Charizard! The last evolution of the Kanto starter Pokemon Charmander. Not only was that virtually impossible, he had found that she had purple markings on her that resembled either a skin condition or it's scars were from it being abused.

"Ash," Oak said, in shock, "how did you come to acquire a Charizard?"

Ah sighed, turning his face to the side and muttering "I guess the check-up will have to wait." Before he looked up at the man "Tauro and I decided to do some late night snipping around Route 1 after seeing what looked like a battle. When we got there, we found a large flock of Spearow, the flock that Scout originally belonged to, were attacking Violet. We helped Violet get those Spearow away, catching Scout in the process. I wrapped Violet's wing in a bandage before figuring she'd want to be left alone. But, to my surprise, she tapped a pokeball that fell out of my backpack, and I caught her."

"I'd like for you to check Scout," he pointed to the Pokemon on his head "and Violet." He patted the claw of the nervous Charizard beside him.

Oak nodded, in an absolute daze, but didn't do anything after that.

"I want to make sure they aren't sick or carry any untreatable ailments."

Oak nodded. He took Ash and the two Pokemon to an exam room. He went to a desk and pulled out a syringe, which made Violet seem to entire a state of panic.

She started to roar at the professor, threatening him to come closer. Ash gently rubbed Violet's claw, understanding her nervousness.

"Violet." Ash said, his voice was soft and calm. "I understand that your nervous, but I need you to be brave. Like you were when you fought off Scout's flock. Can you do that for me?"

The female Charizard looked down at him, her scared eyes looked like they had tears in them. But, after hearing Ash's request, she nodded.

If Ash wanted her to be brave, then she would be brave.

She winced as a needle went into her arm for a few seconds, drawing blood, before being pulled out. She opened her eyes, took her claw from Ash's hand, and rubbed the offending area whilst scowling at the professor.

When she saw that being done to Scout, she just about fainted.

"I'll call you with the results." The professor walked out of the lab with them. They went outside and the professor said "I'm wondering about Violet's wing, how is it healing?"

Ash looked at the bandaged appendage. "I think its fine. I'll take the bandages off now."

He took the bandages off of the wing and saw that it was fine, except for a 'battle' scar that went from the base to halfway up the wing. Scout looked at the floor, ashamed.

Oak nodded, seemingly content at the state of the wing. "Can she fly?"

Ash looked at Violet. "What do you say girl? Can you fly?"

Violet nodded. She flapped her wings and ascended into the air, proving that she could fly.

One of Oak's assistances rushed outside with a piece of paper. "Professor, here are the results of the tests."

The man looked them over and nodded, sending his aid back inside. He turned to the youth that was watching Violet and Scout flying in the air together.

"Good news, Ash." That caught Ash's attention "Your Pokemon are in top condition."

Ash nodded. "Thanks for giving them check ups, professor." He returned Violet to her Pokeball as Scout landed on his shoulder, and walked over to the Tauros pen and let Tauro out. "I'll see you tomorrow, right now I have Pokemon food to make and I have to visit the pokemart."

Oak nodded "okay Ash, see you in the morning. Seven sharp."

Ash nodded as he climbed onto Tauro's back "right. Home, Tauro."

Tauro nodded, walking out of the gate and bellowing a goodbye to the Professor before taking of down the hill towards home, an irate Scout squaking at him as she was thrown off of his shoulder and followed them by flying.

Oak just laughed, remembering the days when he used to travel with his Pokemon.


	4. Episode 1 and 2

A/N: The characters Yellow, Red, Blue and Green, are my OC's that were named after the originals.

My version of Yellow is a girl who doesn't hide the fact that she is one but tends to be very shy, and has the straw hat.

Red is named after the game character/Kanto legend whose body along- with those of his Pokemon- was supposedly found atop Mt. Silver by Gold many years ago.

Green is more of a researcher. She will study Pokemon rather that catch them.

Blue is cocky, but not as cocky as Gary, and is very intimidated by him. He has dark brown hair and dresses the same why his counterpart did in Pokemon Origins: Red and Blue.

This is the ONLY chapter that you will see these OV's, they may show up during the Indigo League. This is the only story of mine they will be shown in.

I will be setting up a -pokespeech translator- more than once in these chapters, just so you know what the Pokemon say to each other.

* * *

**Episode Title: The Journey of A Thousand Steps Begins!**

Ash woke up. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it read 6:15

He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth- not even bothering with his hair, slipped into a black long sleeve shirt, blue vest and pulled on a pair of boxers, blue jeans and socks. He slipped on his Running Shoes and put on his backpack. He looked at the clock, it read 6:37.

Still plenty of time. Ash walked down stairs and made breakfast. A piece of toast for himself and oatmeal, mainly for his mom. He saw the clock, which read 6:51. He grabbed some of the -labeled for his mother and Mr. Mime's sake- Pokemon food he made last night, a dry one for Tauro, a spicy one for Violet, a tangy one for Scout and one that was spicy and yet sweet. He took the last container for himself and walked out the door, scrawling a note for his mom and Mr. Mime, leaving the note by the food that asked if they could feed them while he was gone.

He ran to the lab, getting there in three minutes. He was let in by an aid. He walked to the center of the room, munching on pokechow- which left a minuet trail of crumbs on the floor. A few minutes later, the professor walked out. He looked at Ash, whether in minor surprise or amazement was a mystery to the ten year old.

Ash swallowed a mouthful of Pokechow, before speaking. "Morning Professor."

Oak smiled "hello Ash."

Ash popped a piece of food into his mouth, munched it, and then swallowed. He handed the container out to the professor, who took one.

"Thank you. I haven't had breakfast yet, and your pokechow is quiet tasty."

Ash nodded, before suddenly remembering something. "I am such a Slowpoke!" Ash put his backpack down and opened it, pulling out a can of the exact same pokechow he was munching on. He handed it to the professor "I totally forgot I put another container of the same kind in here incase I didn't eat breakfast. Since I have the other one, you can have this."

The professor nodded his thanks, now very happy he didn't have to wait until noon to fill his empty stomach. "Many thanks." He opened the container and began to munch on the pokechow. "So, today is the big day. Are you nervous?"

Ash laughed. "No, I'm really excited."

The professor gave a chuckle. The door was slammed open, and a very pompous Gary entered, followed by four nervous/determined looking trainers.

"Hey Gramps, I'm here for my Pokemon!"

Oak sighed through his nose, which Ash heard, before setting the pokechow on the desk, putting on a happy smile to hide his face of annoyance at his grandson's pompous attitude, and walking towards the table. Ash, who dumped what remained of his pokechow into the container he gave the professor as an early reward for being so quick to hide the fact that he wanted to outright scold Gary, listened to the trainers.

Blue, who bragged to be the best, took the ball containing Squirtle.

A nervous girl, named Green, took the Bulbasaur.

A boy with a heroic smirk on his face, named Red- after Kanto's great champion whose body was found atop Mt. Silver years ago with those of his Pokemon- choose Charmander.

Gary, who claimed his Pokemon would beat all of the others Pokemon in a heartbeat, took a pokeball that, after being opened, was revealed to have an Eevee inside.

A shy girl with yellow hair and a straw hat, named Yellow, got a special pokeball with a lightening sticker on it. Ash knew what Pokemon was in there because he was the one who caught the little wire muncher. It was an electric type called Pikachu.

The mouse was sparking its cheeks which caused Ash to rush forwards with two suction cups. He stuck the suction cups to Pikachu's cheeks.

When Pikachu was done with its tantrum, Ash removed the cups and said "this is your partner, Yellow. She's going to need you on her journey, and your going to need her. Trust me, there's no one more dependable than her."

The yellow mouse seemed to consider what was said and walked up to Yellow, who showed it her palm the way her parents told her, and sniffed her hand. It liked her, and showed it by walking up her arm and on to her shoulder. Yellow nodded her thanks.

Oak nodded, happy that Ash was there to sort that out. He then walked to a table that contained six Pokedexes with five pouches- Ash didn't need one because his mother had given him five empty ones as a birthday present- that held five empty Pokeballs each.

After handing each new trainer a pokedex and pouch -sans Ash- he explained how the pokedex worked. Ash, who had heard this three times before from his previous dealings with trainers who were leaving home for their journeys, began to mess with his while Oak talked. When the man was done, he sent them on their merry way. Ash, however, stayed a ways away from the group because he wasn't in the mood to deal with the ego match that was going in between Blue and Gary.

After he heard a car drive off, he walked out of the lab. He saw his mother, Mimey, Tauro- with the duffel bag hooked onto him like some sort of harness, Violet- who was waving a claw at him in what he assumed was a scolding manner with a bracelet of something on her wrist- and Scout- who was wearing googles on her forehead and sitting on Tauro's, waiting for him. Delia handed her son his backpack and hugged him tightly, trying to not cry.

Ash hugged his mother with a smile. "I promise to call whenever I get to a Pokemon center." He pulled away and continued "I'll change my underwear everyday, and I'll be safe." He turned to Mimey "take care of her for me."

Mimey mock saluted Ash, though he took that very seriously, before handing Ash a box. Ash opened it and looked inside. It was a red and white official Pokemon league hat with a green symbol in the middle and there were green fingerless gloves.

"Wow. Thanks!" Ash hugged his mother and the mime Pokemon. He and his Pokemon turned towards the road that led to Route One, that would lead him to their journey.

* * *

**Episode Two: Emergency At Viridian City!**

Ash was looking at Violet, Scout and Tauro. The big bull was carrying Ash's duffel bag filled with books and his bell was jingling with each step he took. Violet was walking next to Ash, a bracelet made of multiple Dragon Fangs tied together was on her wrist, holding his hand in her claw. Scout was perched atop Violet's head, between her horns, with goggles on her neck.

The three were walking in a blissful silence, until something smacked Scout off of Violet's head.

The Spearow landed on the ground with an alarmed cry followed by a thud, before getting right back up. She pushed her goggles over her eyes, the way Ash showed her the day he bought the pair for her, before taking off after what had attacked her.

In the air, she saw it was a Pidgey. It was slightly large, so it was obviously a male.

"Scout, be careful!" Ash called from the ground, worry seemed to carry his voice to her ears. "You don't know what it'll do!"

The Pidgey's laughter made Scout turn to him, a scowl on her face.

-Initiating Pokespeak Translater- (Scout is voiced by Lucy Lu; Pidgey is voiced by Mark Harmon)

"So, a 'mighty' Spearow was caught by a hatchling?" His voice was so much deeper than hers, but what made Scout mad was that he called Ash a hatchling!

"How dare you!" She flew at him, talons ready to rip the greasy feathers off of his Grimer smelling body.

-Ending translation-

The Pidgey flew at her as well. They both swerved, Scout to the left and the Pidgey to the right, to avoid a collision.

The Pidgey flapped his wings, firing off a gust. Scout, thinking quickly, rode the gust of wind. When it was stopping, she used the speed she gained and flew into the Pidgey before he even knew what hit him. Her talons dug into his feathers as she forced him down towards the ground.

She fired off a constant stream of Peck attacks on the other bird. She stopped before letting go, letting the Pidgey drop in front of Ash. The male bird formed a crater upon impacting with the ground.

Scout, after landing on Ash's shoulder, pulled her goggles up from her face to the top of her head.

"You guys think he'd make a good addition to the team?" Ash asked, looking at the downed bird.

Tauro and Violet nodded, saying yes. For Scout, it took a little longer to decide. It took Ash a two minute expiation of how much of a good training partner he would be for her and that she could learn to get along with other flying types.

Scout, with an irritated sigh, agreed. Ash took out a pokeball and enlarged it before tossing it at the Pidgey, who was becoming conscious.

The ball hit the Pidgey, who was sucked into the ball after being converted to energy. The ball hit the ground, wiggling three times as the center blinked, after three seconds, the ball dinged. Signifying the capture.

Ash walked over, knelt down, and picked up the ball. He stood up and tossed the ball into the air, it opened up, and Pidgey came out, landing on the ground instead of flying. He saw Ash, and let out a cry of anger.

He was expecting Ash to send that worthless Spearow at him, but instead he came face to face with a Charizard and a huge bull Pokemon he'd never seen before.

He looked at the boy before bowing his head in respect, showing that he acknowledged the fact that he was captured.

He saw Scout- though he had yet to learn her name- was now sitting atop Violet's head- another name he would have to learn- and snorted at the smaller bird as Ash began treating his wounds.

Scout glared at the Pidgey. Oh how easy it would be to attack him from were she sat.

"There we go boy, all better. Hmm. I have to name you.." He stared long and hard at Pidgey, who flew up on to Tauro's head. "I've got it! Soarin, that's your name. It fits you so well!"

'Soarin' nodded, letting Ash know he accepted his name. The boy put his things away before walking again, his Pokemon were following him.

-Initiating Pokespeech Translator- (Tauro is voiced by Norm MacDonald -think Norm the Genie from Fairly Odd Parents. Soarin is voiced by Shaun Fleming -think Tim Possible from the show Kim Possible)

"Don't even think about it." Tauro snapped, seeing the looks the birds were sending each other, already feeling a headache coming on.

"He started it!" Scout said, angry at Soarin because he attacked her.

"You wish, feather queen!"

"Pillowcase stuffing!"

"Shut it!"

"Make me!"

"Guys! I can't focus on the map if your making all of that racket, knock it off!" Ash yelled, making the birds stop their arguing.

-Ending translation-

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after they stopped for lunch and Ash had discussed their training regimens, they were once again on their way to Viridian City.

Ash took the duffel bag from Tauro, who was happy he didn't have to carry it, and returned Soarin and Violet because the two looked tired. It was just Ash, Tauro and Scout. Tauro, who had been walking beside Ash, stopped him.

"What is it Tauro?" Ash asked as he watched his friend look from his left to his right, tilting his ears while doing so.

Scout gave a terrified squawk, making her companions look at her.

They saw the largest flock of Spearow any of them had ever seen, flying towards them.

As they were running, Ash returned Scout an Tauro. He ran an stopped at a waterfall. He leapt down it, knowing that it would carry him to the nearest town- which was Viridian City. He landed in the water and swam as fast as he could- not feeling the weight of the waterproof bags pulling him down despite what was in them. He popped up near the edge of the city, and got out of the water, thinking he and his Pokemon were safe. He was wrong. He heard the Spearows just a fraction of a second before he felt them.

He screamed in pain, trying to curl into a ball to protect himself.

He felt the Spearow's tearing at his entire left side- namely his arm- and began to feel everything become dark.

Bright flashes of light, and a voice crying out "Flamethrower!", along with attacks that Ash was familiar with, drove the Searow away.

And that was all Ash heard and saw before his world became dark.

* * *

**_Random words from the author._**

**_The episode: Grin to Win is- in my opinion- where Pokemon contests were born._**


End file.
